Réflexions
by Phile
Summary: Court chapitre sur les réflexions de Darcy suite au refus d'Elizabeth


_Pour celles (et ceux) qui lisent mon autre fic, vous avez certainement remarqué que j'apprécie particulièrement le personnage de Darcy. Voilà un unique chapitre qui montre Darcy après le refus d'Elizabeth. J'ai essayé de rendre compte de ses pensées mais comme toujours il doit y avoir un peu de ma vie dedans. J'espère que cela vous plaira!  
><em>

_Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen et les dialogues à la traduction de 10/18.  
>Si vous pouvez me laisser des reviews, ça me fera plaisir et c'est toujours agréable de savoir son travail lu et critiqué (dans le bon ou le mauvais sens)!<br>_

* * *

><p>«Fitzwilliam, » le Colonel le sortit de sa rêverie « je pensais que seule Lady Catherine comptait vraiment sur votre mariage avec Anne. »<p>

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Chaque année au moment de notre départ, notre tante fait des remarques sur votre sombre mine, sur votre tristesse de la quitter et sur votre attachement pour Rosings. D'habitude je trouve qu'elle voit ce qu'elle désire. Cette année pourtant j'ai l'impression que vous étiez réellement triste de partir, à la façon dont vous êtes resté le plus longtemps possible dans vos appartements, à votre regard vers le domaine, les prés environnants et à votre mutisme en partant. Serait-il possible que Lady Catherine et vous ayez convenu d'un accord ? »  
>Darcy sentit que le Colonel abordait enfin le sujet qui le préoccupait depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Il était en effet resté plongé dans ses pensées pendant la journée de voyage de la veille et avait senti les regards fréquents du Colonel posés sur lui. Il se força à sourire tout en sachant que ni lui ni son cousin ne seraient dupes : « Colonel, vous savez que j'ai depuis toujours en horreur cette idée qu'avaient eu ma mère et Lady Catherine. Et mon opinion à ce sujet s'est encore validée lorsque nous avons constaté de la santé fragile d'Anne. Mais vous n'avez pas totalement tort ! J'apprécie beaucoup Rosings Park, surtout en cette saison. Les jardins sont vraiment magnifiques et j'aime m'y promener. »<br>À ce moment-là lui revinrent en mémoire les promenades autour de Rosings, et surtout Elizabeth qu'il aimait rencontrer. Il n'avait pas osé lui parler à chaque fois qu'il allait à sa rencontre mais il aimait marcher à côté d'elle, voir son regard s'émerveiller lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur les bois alentour. À ces côtés il avait appris à aimer ces bois qui avaient toujours été synonymes d'ennui. En sa présence, Rosings avait trouvé un charme insoupçonné et il admirait encore plus Elizabeth pour cela. Pourtant un autre souvenir lui vint tout de suite en mémoire, le souvenir de cette demande. Chacun de ses reproches était inscrit au plus profond de son cœur. Et il devait vivre avec cette pensée : _Elizabeth Bennet ne l'aimait pas_.

« Ce séjour a été particulièrement agréable avec la présence des Collins et de Miss Bennet, vous ne trouvez pas ? ». Le Colonel essaya vainement d'entamer la conversation.

« Assurément ! » s'exclama-t-il. À cette exclamation, il sembla que le Colonel n'avait rien à ajouter, ce qui permis à Darcy de se replonger dans ses pensées.

Il savait qu'il était un bon parti. Il était riche, il possédait un domaine prospère, il était intelligent et plutôt beau. D'ailleurs les insistances des femmes londoniennes le confirmait : il était un excellent parti. Et puis il savait qu'il y avait l'« entail », que les filles Bennet ne pouvaient espérer recevoir quoi que ce fût à la mort de leur père et trop peu à la mort de leur mère pour ne pas envisager de se marier, et de bien se marier si elles voulaient continuer à vivre leur train de vie. Mais malgré ces arguments Miss Elizabeth avait refusé sa main. Et il ne la lui donnait pas par charité. Il s'était déclaré car il l'aimait. En étant à Rosings en compagnie de celle qui était communément considérée comme sa future épouse, il avait réalisé que cette admiration qu'il ressentait pour Miss Elizabeth depuis octobre était en réalité une véritable passion et qu'il ne pourrait être heureux avec une autre. Ses sentiments, qui avaient germés, qui avaient pris peu à peu possession de tout son être et de tout son esprit, ses sentiments qu'il avait tenté d'éteindre puis d'étouffer, s'étaient peu à peu installés en lui malgré tout ce qu'il avait tenté de faire pour les combattre.

_« Si vous vous étiez exprimé d'une manière plus digne d'un gentleman ! »_ lui avait-elle reproché. Aurait-il dû la flatter ? Aurait-il dû lui montrer son affection ? Aurait-il dû lui faire la cour ? À cette pensée, il réalisa alors quelque chose. Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir cela avant ? Bien sûr, Mr. Collins lui avait fait la cour. À en croire les espérances maternelles, Miss Jane était déjà « réservée » pour Charles, donc, puisque l'aînée était prise, à l'arrivée de Mr. Collins, on lui avait proposé la seconde fille. Elle avait dansé la première danse avec lui au bal de Netherfield, il était toujours autour d'elle et lui demandait son avis pour tout. Pourtant ce n'était pas elle Mrs. Collins, elle l'avait refusé, comme elle l'avait refusé lui. Espérait-elle un meilleur parti ? En ce qui concerne M. Collins, il pouvait l'envisager mais pour lui, il avait du mal à le comprendre. N'était-il pas un des gentleman les plus courus de Grande-Bretagne ? Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit, une idée séduisante mais dangereuse également. Séduisante car elle faisait de Miss Elizabeth une femme d'une grande valeur, mais à la fois dangereuse car elle voulait dire qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour Darcy : Elizabeth Bennet ne se marierait que par amour. Voilà pourquoi elle avait refusé son ridicule cousin, et voilà pourquoi elle l'avait refusé lui, qu'elle paraissait tant détester.

_« Vous êtes le dernier homme du monde que je consentirais à épouser ! »_ lui avait-elle dit. Il n'y avait donc aucun espoir. Jamais elle ne voudrait épouser Darcy, jamais elle n'accepterait cette main qu'il lui offrait avec tant d'amour et qu'il n'offrirait à personne d'autre. Elle lui avait ravi son cœur, il lui appartenait et savait qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement pour lui. Pourtant il savait qu'il devait se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne serait jamais sa femme. Jamais il ne pourrait l'appeler Mrs. Darcy, jamais il ne pourrait la mener à Pemberley.

« Darcy, êtes-vous sûr que tout va bien ? » le Colonel le coupa encore une fois de ses réflexions. En le regardant, Darcy vit toute l'inquiétude que son cousin contenait depuis leur départ.

« Colonel, vous êtes mon ami et vous savez beaucoup de choses sur ma vie, beaucoup de choses que la plupart des mes connaissances ignore. Ne vous inquiétez pas j'irai mieux dans quelques jours. » Il lança un regard au Colonel qui comprit qu'il était inutile pour le moment d'insister.

Oui, il fallait qu'il se reprenne, qu'il réussisse à continuer sa vie. Il devait faire présence à Londres pour la fin de la Saison et ne voulait surtout pas que l'on puisse deviner quoi que ce fût.

Il pensa alors à la lettre qu'il avait écrite. Sur le moment, il avait pensé qu'il fallait qu'Elizabeth sache que les reproches qu'elle lui faisait si violemment étaient sans fondements. Il trouvait ces reproches aussi injustes qu'infondés et désirait seulement qu'elle ne le détestât pas pour de mauvaises raisons et il ne voulait surtout pas que Wickham, cet homme qu'il détestait tant, puisse faire du mal à la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Pourtant il ne se rappelait pas très bien des termes qu'il avait utilisés, il avait peur d'avoir laissé paraître trop de ressentiment dans la lettre. Comment pouvait-il se racheter aux yeux de Miss Elizabeth si la seule trace qu'elle avait de lui était pleine de rancœur ! _« De toutes les façons tu ne la reverras plus »_ se dit-il. Bingley résilierait son bail d'ici quelques temps et alors leurs chemins ne se croiseraient plus. Il devait donc prendre rendez-vous avec son notaire, faire les démarches nécessaires pour que Georgianna hérite de Pemberley, car il savait qu'il ne se marierait jamais.

« _Dès le premier instant où je vous ai vu, j'ai été frappé par votre fierté, votre orgueil et votre mépris des sentiments d'autrui. _». C'était l'image qu'il lui avait donné de l'extérieur. En décidant d'être naturel, de ne pas la flatter, il s'était montré à elle comme il était avec les étrangers. Elizabeth était toujours naturelle avec les gens qui l'entouraient, ce qui avait permis à Darcy, comme à tout autre observateur, de connaître son véritable caractère rapidement. Voilà pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'elle, il lui avait suffit de la regarder et de l'écouter parler avec d'autres pour savoir qui elle était. Mais elle n'avait pas eu la chance de le connaître dans l'intimité. Il s'était caché derrière son silence, il n'avait pas pris la peine de lui montrer son intérêt. Bien sûr cela lui paraissait évident que même si Elizabeth et Jane valaient la peine qu'on leur adresse la parole, le reste de la famille et de leurs amis n'appartenaient pas au même cercle. Pourtant en étant froid et distant avec tous, il se rendit compte de l'impression qu'il avait dû donner à Miss Elizabeth. Il était apparu comme ne s'intéressant à personne sauf ceux de son cercle et elle en avait déduit que c'était parce qu'ils étaient d'éducation supérieure et non parce qu'ils les connaissaient mieux. Mais pour elle, il pouvait changer. Elle lui reprochait d'être trop distant, trop froid et taciturne. Il se devait de montrer un extérieur plus chaleureux. Il savait qu'il pouvait être aimable bien qu'il fût maladroit avec les étrangers. Elle lui avait montré sans détour l'image qu'il donnait de lui dans la société. Mais il changerait, pour elle il prendrait les apparences de ce qu'il était, pour elle il serait un véritable gentleman. Oui il allait changer !


End file.
